


A Moment To Late

by IcyPheonix



Series: Gyze!Chrono AU [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Death, Implied Possession, diverging from episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, an alternate take on episode 7 of G Z, where Chrono isn't rescued in time.





	A Moment To Late

**Author's Note:**

> Because for a few scant moments I actually thought we were going to get Gyze!Chrono as soon as episode 7.  
> And then it didn't happen.
> 
> I'm still holding hope that it will happen at some point though.

They were a moment to late.

 

Chrono screamed as the ground beneath him vanished, opening up into a void of neverending darkness and pulling him down.

Gyze stood before him, red eyes gleaming in the darkness, features cold and emotionless, as the vortex of darkness wrapped tighter and tighter around Chrono, pulling him deeper into the hole.

This was it, it he was going to be consumed, turned into an unwilling vessel for Gyze.

He closed his eyes as another jerk pulled him deeper so that only his head was sticking out.

“Chrono!”

“Chrono!”

“Shindou!”

“Chrono!”

His eyes snapped open as a brilliant light pieced through the darkness around him, causing Gyze’s vortex to momentarily retreat.

Chrono Dran hovered in the air, encased in a brilliant, warm light. A welcoming light, from which sprung numerous hands, reaching out towards him.

With a grunt he pulled his arm free, stretching his hand towards the others, towards his friend’s hands. If he could only reach them he would be free, he just had to take hold of their hands.

Closer and closer they reached, fingers mere inches from his, brushing so tantalizingly close.

“Chrono!”

He strained, reaching out as far as he could, trying in vain to grab the hands before him, his only salvation.

Then, just as his fingertips brushed across the hands above him, he felt a sharp yank on his ankles and the next thing he knew the darkness closed over his head and silence fell around him.

The light was gone, and so were the voices of his friends and Chrono Dran. There was nothing around him but darkness, never ending darkness and silence.

Chrono screamed and clutched his arm as a fiery pain seared through his hand, the mark of Gyze burning brightly in the darkness.

It felt as if a flame seared in the back of his hand, the pain shooting up his arm and towards his heart and he dropped to his knees, gasping in pain as his voice trailed into a hoarse scream.

Another scream sounded and he looked up to see Chrono Dran, held in place by thick, dark shadows that wrapped around its small frame. The small dragon squirmed and thrashed in its bindings, a look of fear etched into its features as it screeched.

“Chrono, please, help me!” it cried, opening its eyes weakly as it looked down at him.

Chrono reached a hand out weakly towards the squirming Unit, only to pull it back as the fiery pain surged through it once again.

A deep rumbling split the air as a large figure materialized, one Chrono recognized, having been staring at it moments earlier.

“Gyze.”

Gastille’s words echoed in his mind, about what would happen once the mark was complete, the mark that burned brightly on the back of his hand.

‘ _When it is complete, the bond between you and your avatar unit will be severed. You will become Gyze itself!_ ’

Chrono shook his head,

For a moment he swore Gyze smiled as it curled a large hand around Chrono Dran, trapping the small dragon unit.

“Let him go!” hissed Chrono, “Let him go!”

Gyze turned his gaze to Chrono, ruby-red eyes glimmering in the darkness like flames. Gyze was huge, larger than any unit Chrono had ever seen and far more terrifying. Just looking at Gyze was enough to send chills down his spine. Despite it all Chrono couldn’t help but to be in awe of the great dragon.

“Chrono Shindou.”

Gyze’s voice was deep and rumbling and Chrono looked up at him, still clutching his hand in pain.

“You know my name.”

For a moment Chrono swore it grinned at him before a swirl of shadows wrapped around him, pulling him up till he was eye to eye with the great dragon.

“But of course. And we’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted, you and I. Especially once this small matter is out of the way.” Its gaze shifted to Chrono Dran, still squirming and wiggling in its grasp.

“No! Leave him alone!” cried Chrono, struggling against the shadows, desperate to reach Chrono Dran before anything happened to it.

The small unit screeched as Gyze’s grip tightened and Chrono could only watch in horror as Dran began to vanish into a flurry of light before his eyes.

Then, the back of his hand began to burn again and Chrono screamed as the fiery sensation rippled through his body.

 

Tokoha panted as she ran, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. Ibuki had told them where to go; to the place it had all began, where Chrono had disappeared from in the first place. If all had gone according to plan, then those that had been held in Relics should have been there.

A flash of light shone from under the bridge and her heart leapt with excitement, they’d done it, they’d freed everyone from Relics.

As she started down the hill, the feeling began to fade and a pit began to form in her stomach, something was wrong.

Rin, Taiyou, Kazuma, Tsuneto they were there but…

“Tokoha, what’s wrong?” asked Ibuki from the other end of the phone. “Is everyone alright?”

“It’s Chrono,” she said slowly.

“What about him? Is he hurt?”

“He’s not here.”

 

Chrono groaned and let his hand fall against his head, a heavy ache pounding in his skull. In fact everything hurt and even the simple act of moving his arm made his limbs cry in protest.

‘ _I’m surprised you’re awake already, you’re stronger than I thought._ ’

Chrono’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Gyze’s voice and he sat up swiftly and looked around, the pain and stiffness momentarily forgotten in his shock.

He didn’t have time to take in his surroundings before a sharp pain jabbed at his hand and he winced, clutching it tightly. Looking down, his blood ran cold at the sight that met his eyes, Gyze’s crest glowing brightly against his skin.

"No."

‘ _There’s nothing you can do to stop it Chrono,_ ’ said Gyze. ‘ _It’s only a matter of time, and once Messiah and their vanguard has been dealt with, there won’t be anything left to stop me. You will become my vanguard._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, there's a part 2 now.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13251138


End file.
